


the way you're taking my heart, you're making this thing look easy

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, Harley Keener-centric, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Pride, Pride Parades, like half of this is a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Harley was never as out there as Peter was but he was comfortable with his relationship with Peter and that was enough for him. Just him and Peter. They didn’t need anyone else.At least that’s what he thought before meeting Harry Osborn. Now, he was standing on a float at pride with his two boyfriends standing proudly beside him.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	the way you're taking my heart, you're making this thing look easy

**Author's Note:**

> We love being absolutely obsessed with a really niche ship.  
> Happy Pride Month everyone!
> 
> Title from Ritual by Wrabel

Harley had always had suspicions that he wasn’t straight. All of the girls in Rose Hill never appealed to him quite as much as the guys. Still, he wasn’t sure if maybe he was too young or if it was related to how much he wanted to get out of the town. He made his own excuses, avoiding trouble in the small town while harboring his own doubts. 

All of those doubts flew out the window the moment he met Peter Parker. Peter was the most amazing person Harley had ever met and he had fallen head over heels in love with the brunette from the moment he saw the boy. Harley knew there and then that he was gay. The two of them had danced around each other for a while, but started dating soon enough.

Peter was incredible. He was unashamedly himself, and no matter how shy he tried to be, he had grown up in NYC and had the confidence of someone who knew who he was. Peter never backed down from anyone and Harley had always admired that about Peter. Peter was so proud of every part of himself, including his own bisexuality, pushing Harley to feel the same. Harley had always been hesitant about his own sexuality, but with Peter, he felt more like he could be himself.  He was never as out there as Peter was but he was comfortable with his relationship with Peter and that was enough for him. Just him and Peter. They didn’t need anyone else.

At least that’s what he thought before meeting Harry Osborn. Now, he was standing on a float at pride with his two boyfriends standing proudly beside him.

* * *

“Harley there’s someone I want you to meet.” Peter was standing in front of the blond, his hands on his hips. 

The two of them were doing homework in Harley’s room. Harley looked up from his textbook in confusion. “Like, right now?”

Peter nodded. “Yup.”

“Who is it?” 

“You remember my friend Harry? The one who got back from boarding school like a week ago? I went to visit him two days ago.” Harley nodded. “I want you to meet him.”

“This sounds weirdly like a meet the parents scenario.”

Peter grimaced. “Well… he has been my best friend since I was 6. I've barely seen him in the last few years but we do text. He knows about Spider-Man. He’s as close to me as Aunt May is. So I can’t guarantee it won’t be like a ‘meet the parents’.” He made air quotes around the words. 

Harley just groaned. "Do I need to?"

"Please Harley." Peter made puppy dog eyes. "He's my best friend. And he just moved back, so I'll be seeing him a lot more."

"More than Ned or MJ?" Harley grinned at the pained expression on Peter’s face.

"They’re all my best friends in different ways. I can’t pick one!"

Harley just smiled. “Fine. I'll come." Harley couldn't bring himself to hate the fact that he couldn't say no to Peter Parker.

Peter jumped up. "Yay! He's at the coffee shop across the street right now, come on!" He grabbed Harley’s arm and dragged both of them to the elevator.

When they got to the shop, Peter pulled Harley towards a table outside. At the table a black haired kid in sunglasses was waving at Peter. “Hey Pete. Who’s this?”

Peter pulled up a chair and sat down. “This is my boyfriend, Harley.”

Harley grabbed a chair as well, before leaning over to shake Harry’s hand. The other boy smiled. “Nice to finally meet. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Harry pulled off his sunglasses and Harley was startled for a second at how beautiful Harry’s eyes looked. “Nice to meet you too. I can’t say the same however. Peter’s been keeping you all to himself.”

Harry mock-glared at Peter, who just smiled. “I didn’t need you stealing him away from me.”

“Who said he was the one I was stealing in this relationship?” Harry smirked.

“Too late to that Osborn.”

“Never too late to try.” 

Harley let the two talk, confused by the conversation that seemed to have started far before he showed up. He watched as they almost flirted with each other. Harley was beyond confused by the dynamic here. “So, Harry, what embarrassing stories of Peter can you tell me?” 

Peter’s eyes grew wide as he slapped his hand over Harry’s mouth. “No!” Peter started to squirm as he glared at Harry. “Stop licking my hand.” Finally the brunet dropped his hand, reaching out for a tissue. “That’s gross Har.”

Harley fidgeted in his seat, feeling left out of the conversation. Peter wiped his hand off before grabbing Harley’s hand with his other hand, squeezing it once. Harley smiled at his boyfriend, their gripped hands comforting him.

Harry took a large breath before speaking. “I wouldn’t have had to do that if you hadn’t covered my mouth. Now, as I was telling your handsome boyfriend-”

“Cut it out Har, I didn’t tell him yet.” Peter swatted at the other boy’s shoulder. 

Harry just raised an eyebrow at Peter. “You said you would.”

Peter just gave him a sheepish look. “I will after this is done.” 

“Fine.” Harry gave a dramatic and long suffering sigh. “I can still objectively call him handsome though. You picked good.” 

Peter beamed at the statement of approval. Harley sighed in relief at the approval, but couldn’t help but feel like the statement had nowhere near the same tone as a parent or a friend. Every part of this conversation was confusing Harley.

“Anyway, my best story is probably this time when we were both 7. We were in the playground when Peter had this brilliant idea to tie ourselves to the spinner things there…”

Harley settled in, listening to the two as they reminisced and caught up, occasionally sharing something about himself and his adventures with Peter. It was nice. Harley loosened up, and once cutting past the inside jokes from years and years of friendship, it was an easy conversation. Harry had been charming and funny and easy to talk to. 

Once they got back to Harley’s room, Peter turned to Harley. “So… what did you think of Harry?” Peter looked hopeful.

“He seemed nice, you found a good friend. I’m glad he’s been in your corner for all these years.” Peter sighed in relief and Harley knew he could stop being as serious. “Coulda told me you knew multiple billionaires though . Here I was thinking Tony was the only one.” He grinned, searching for a smile on Peter’s face. 

Peter gave him a light smile before growing serious again. “So, you remember near the beginning, where I said I would tell you something afterwards.”

Harley did in fact remember that. He was waiting for the right time to ask him, but apparently Peter was going to bring it up first. “I remember. What is it darlin’?”

Peter looked meek, folded in on himself. “So, you know how I used to date MJ?” 

Harley nodded. He had heard about that disaster. MJ had still been figuring out what she was looking for and both of them had rushed into it far too quickly. The relationship split amicably and they were still friends.

“Well, MJ and I weren’t the only ones in that relationship. It was three of us. Me, MJ, and Harry.”

Harley interrupted. “Harry? As in Harry Osborn? As in the guy I just met?”

Peter grimaced. “Yeah.”

“So all three of you were dating each other?” Harley tried to wrap his mind around the idea. He had never heard of something like that. 

“Yup. And after MJ left, Harry and I kind of kept it up. He was barely here so it was mostly a long distance relationship, but it worked. Then you came around, and I had the biggest crush on you. Harry made fun of me for how lovestruck I sounded- asked why I never sounded like that while talking about him.” He paused, a grin on his face at old memories. “When you asked me out I panicked. You barely figured out your sexuality, I wasn’t going to throw this into the mess too. So me and Harry broke up and then you and I started dating.” Peter paused, looking for Harley’s reaction. 

Harley just nodded for the brunet to continue, all the while replaying the conversation from earlier. Suddenly all the inside jokes and broken points were starting to make sense. Peter sighed and continued. “So that was that until Harry texted me saying he was coming back. We had broken up but it wasn’t really a permanent thing. It was more like a, until later. I guess we were both waiting until we thought you might be comfortable with it? He was wondering if you were up for that? For the three of us to be together? You can always say no, but maybe get to know him a little better first?

“Uh-” Harley froze. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t that. “I- can you give me a little bit?”

“Yeah sure.” Peter nodded, a slightly disappointed look on his face that Harley was quick to fix.

“I’m not saying anything. I just don’t know a lot about this, and I want to figure it out first.”

Peter just smiled at Harley and left the room. As soon as he did so, Harley picked up his phone and texted Harry. The two had exchanged numbers during what Harley was now realizing was a coffee date. Harley had thought the numbers were in case they needed to talk about Peter, but apparently it was also for him. He paused in the middle of his message and decided to click call instead.

The call rung twice before he heard a small click. “Harley? I’m guessing Peter told you?”

Harley hummed in agreement. “I know we just left, but any chance the two of us could meet up? Alone?”

“Sure. Same place?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m starting back now. I didn’t really get home yet.” The phone clicked and Harley knew Harry had ended the call. He began absentminded walking down to the shop again. His head felt packed with different ideas and thoughts. A relationship? With 3 people? How would that work? Peter had basically admitted that he still loved Harry. Did that mean Peter loved him less? The only time he had seen someone in a relationship with 2 other people, there was cheating involved.

He reached the coffee shop again. Harry wasn’t back yet. Harley shifted his thoughts to think about Harry. He couldn’t deny Harry was handsome. He had noticed that even before all of this. He just hadn’t let himself consider it any further until now. But now… Peter had basically asked Harley if he wanted to date Harry. It felt like some weird version of a blind date. One that Harley wasn’t actually upset about. The idea of being in a relationship with Harry Osborn was not one he disliked. His mind kept mulling over the ideas, playing with them in his head as he passed the time

Soon enough, Harry walked up to the table. He was still in the semi formal clothing from earlier. He looked confident, exuded a power that Harley admired. Harley gestured to the seat in front of him as Harry sat down. “So, what’d Pete tell you?”

Harley grasped for the right words to say. “Peter told me about you and him and MJ. He skipped on any details though. He also said that you two only broke up because of me?” Harley paused, but Harry just nodded his head, telling the blond to continue. “Does that mean he still loves you?”

Harry just smiled. “Well yeah. Same way I still love him. But you know Peter Parker. His heart’s too big for one person. He loves you just as much, if not more. Never doubt that. He broke up with me because he would never be unfaithful. He’s committed to you.”

“But… how does that even work? 3 people? Isn’t that being unfaithful anyway?” Harley struggled to wrap his head around the idea. Apparently for all his beliefs that he wasn’t like the rest of the close minded south, there were still some things he was working on.

“No, it’s not. It’s still a couple, there’s just three. Three people who love each other equally and want to spend their lives with each other. Same love, just a little bigger.” Harry said calmly. He was patient, walking Harley through all of this. “You can always say no to this. Equal applies to you too. If you don’t want to be in that relationship, it isn’t equal. I wasn’t here, in New York City, when Peter needed someone to love. You were. He’s never going to leave you and I will never try to get between the two of you. But for what it’s worth, I wasn’t joking when I said he picked good. I’ve heard a lot about you, and I would be interested in this. It just depends on you.” He smiled.

Harley mulled over Harry’s words. This was something that could work. It wasn’t splitting Peter’s love, it was sharing, the three of them, as equals. He looked up at Harry, the boy’s easy going smile pulling him in, making the decision for him “I think I’m willing to try. Get to know you and see if this will work.”

Harry grinned. “Well then, be prepared for more flirting. Lunch was just the beginning.” 

“Bring it on pretty boy.” Harley leaned in, his hesitancy fading away. It was easy to just be there with Harry. Harry smiled at him as they both launched into the conversation, getting to know the other and trading stories, both about themselves at Peter. 

It was several hours later when Harley’s phone began ringing. He looked around. The crowd around the coffee shop had dispersed, leaving them as the only ones left. The shop itself had closed up. The only people around them were the occasional bustle of NYC streets. Harry leaned over, trying to get a better look at the phone. “Who is it?”

Harley looked at the caller ID. “It’s Peter.”

“Put him on speaker.”

Harley nodded, clicking the button and setting the phone on the table. “Hey darlin’.”

“Harley! Where are you?”

Harry spoke up. “He’s with me. We’re at the coffee place from earlier.”

“Oh.” Peter sounded nervous. “Did you guys talk about stuff?”

“Yeah.” They both said in unison before bursting out in laughter at the simultaneous synchronization but wildly contrasting accents. 

“I’m coming.” Peter put down the phone. 

Harry turned to look at Harley. “So, are you still sure about your decision?”

Harley could hear the nerves and worry behind the fake bravado. He reached under the table to grab Harry's arm. "Yeah, I'm sure." He flashed a smile at Harry, feeling confident in his decision. This was a man he could learn to love, maybe one he already did.

Soon enough Peter walked up to them. He looked hesitant as he sat down between the two. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

Harry and Harley both looked at each other, a plan hatching in their heads. "Just embarrassing stories about you. Turns out Harry was holding back earlier." Harley smirked.

Peter turned to glare at Harry. "Anything else?"

"Yup. Also, this." The two boys leaned in, pressing a kiss to Peter's cheeks. Peter blushed red before turning to face Harley. "Really? You're ok with this?"

Harley nodded. "Yeah. Always good to try new things. Especially with someone that pretty." He gestured to Harry, watching the other boy fail to hide his blush. Peter grinned.

The brunette looked down at his watch and grimaced. "It's already seven. Aunt May is probably waiting for me at home. I gotta go." He stood up on his toes and pressed a quick kiss to Harley’s cheek before pausing. Then he turned and pressed another one to Harry’s cheek. "I missed this," he whispered softly before turning to walk out of the shop.

"Tell Aunt May I said hi! I'll come visit her soon." Harry called after him. Peter mock saluted before running down the street.

Once the superhero was out of sight, Harley turned to Harry. 

"I guess I should go too."

"Of course. I'll see you soon then?"

Harley nodded. Then he made the split second decision to lean down and press a kiss to Harry’s cheek before walking back towards the tower, smirking as he left a shocked Harry Osborn behind him.

* * *

Coffee dates turned to movie nights, movie nights turned to fancy dinners. The three of them fit together seamlessly and Harley couldn’t be anything but grateful that things had turned out the way they did. 

It was the morning of Pride and the three of them were getting ready to spend the day out in New York. Their attempts so far to keep the relationship out of the eyes of the public had been successful. Harry was still definitely in the spotlight as the heir to Oscorp, and both Peter and Harley had shown up to enough SI Galas as Tony’s interns for people to know they were important. Still for all of the scrutiny, they had kept it quiet.

Harley adjusted the rainbow colored shirt before knocking on the door to the Parker household. They had decided to meet up there and go together. 

The door swung open, revealing Peter in a bright pink, purple, blue shirt. He had a pin stuck to his shirt. The ends of his lips looked like they would reach his eyes with how brightly he was smiling. “Harley!” He stepped aside to let Harley walk in, revealing Harry sitting on the couch. 

Harry looked much more calm, a wrist band and a pin but otherwise mostly casual wear. He got up at the sight of the blue eyed boy. 

“You finally made it. What took so long?” 

Harley scowled, “Tony wanted pictures. All of the Avengers are coming too. The Tower looks like a rainbow threw up on it.” He made a fake gagging noise, but the glow on his face let the other two boys know he was joking. “Speaking of which, the Avengers are doing a float and Tony wanted me and Peter to show up at least for a little bit. Want to join us?” Harley tried to make it sound casual but he knew it was important. The three of them together on a float could be the end of their secrecy. 

“Sure.” Harry shrugged, an easy going look on his face that eased Harley's worries.“Might piss my dad off, which is always a plus.” 

Harley turned to Peter and gave the brunette a nervous look. Peter nodded and said, “We can meet up with them later. For now, let’s just spend some time together.”

May called out from her room. “Is Harley here yet?”

"Hi May," Harley replied as May stepped into the main room.

"Oh look at you boys," She pulled Harley into a hug before standing to look at the three of them. "Have fun and try to stay safe today."

"We always do May." Harry gave the woman a hug and they stepped out of the door. 

The rest of the morning passed by fast, the three of them laughing and holding hands as they flit between the crowds. There were too many people there, all talking and cheering excitedly, no one batting an eye at the three boys making their way around. Harley felt almost like he was floating on his own personal brand of happiness. He never imagined he would be here, surrounded by people who made him feel welcome and included, holding the arms of not one, but two boys who loved him and who he loved back. He gave Peter a dopey grin and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." Harry walked back towards them from grabbing a couple pins and Harley pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. This time Harry didn't even flinch, just letting himself relax in the comforting gesture. "I love you both so much."

Peter smiled, squeezing Harley's hand. Harry wrapped his arms around Harley’s waist and rested his head on the blond’s shoulders. 

"Yeah, yeah, we love you too," Harry joked, but the bright grin on his face gave away his own growing sentimentality. "Now I think we should get going to the float."

Harley nodded, leading the way as he pushed through the crowds towards the float. Soon enough, a hand reached down, helping him up onto the float, Peter and Harry following soon in suit. Harley got his bearings on the float before looking up to see Tony smiling at him. 

"You finally made it. Was wondering if you were going to show up," The older man smirked before turning to face Peter and Harry. "Hey Underoos, hey Better Osborn." 

Harry didn't bat an eye at the greeting, "Hey tolerable Stark."

Tony ignored the comment, instead pushing the three towards the other Avengers on the float. Most of them waved hi or gave little nudges of greeting. 

"Thanks for coming. Wanted to see you guys here. I assume you know what you're doing by being here?" Tony glanced over at Harry, who just gave him a rigid nod.

"Alright then," Tony responded, sounding satisfied. 

Peter heard whispering in the crowd about Harry being on the float. He just grabbed hold of Harry and Harley's arms and pulled them both closer to him, "They're whispering about us."

"Since when do you care? We knew this might happen," Harley just looked out at the crowds, trying to catch a glimpse of those whispering.

"Well, yeah. I don't care about me. But the media is gonna go crazy."

"So?" Harry looked at Peter, challenging him to say something. "They're gonna talk anyway, let's give them something to talk about."

Harry pulled Peter in, pressing a long kiss to the brunet's lips. Behind them, Peter could hear faint cheers from their growing audience. Eventually Harry pulled away and Peter couldn’t help but stare at how Harry looked, his hair windswept and his skin almost shining in the sunlight from the glitter and the sweat. 

Apparently Harley was thinking the same thing, "You can't look that good and expect me not to do the same." 

He spared a quick glance at the people around the float. There were phones open and probably videotaping the entire scene. Harley couldn't bring himself to care as he pulled Harry into a kiss of his own. The statement was quite clear there. 

They pulled away and Peter grinned as he grabbed Harley’s hand and pulled the boy closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, "No going back then."

Harley just smiled, "No going back." 

He didn't really have an issue there. Standing there, with Peter and Harry by his side, he knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
